O Julgamento
by AngelZinha
Summary: UA/ "Não importa aonde vamos... começa aonde estamos." O que você faria por fama? Por dinheiro? Vale a pena fazer qualquer coisa? "Eu te disse fica comigo, mas ainda assim você me deixou." Não tente voltar atrás depois que você já se decidiu...
1. Chapter 1

**O Julgamento...**

Naruto não é meu, mas só pq eu não quero.

Gênero: Romance, Drama, Comédia

Casais: Não definidos

Resumo: "Não importa aonde vamos... começa aonde estamos." O que você faria por fama? Por dinheiro? Vale a pena fazer qualquer coisa? "Eu te disse fica comigo, mas ainda assim você me deixou." Não tente voltar atrás depois que você já se decidiu...

OBS: A fic se passa com eles tendo 18 anos e terminado o colégio. O flashback se passa com eles tendo 15 anos. Espero que fique claro isso.

Cap 1 – **Versus...**

E assim se inicia...

-Fechado – se pôde ouvir por 5 vozes diferentes que colocavam uma mão acima da outra. Entre homens e mulheres podia se ver um sorriso que se formava no rosto de cada um.

Cada um com seus motivos mais almejando o mesmo resultado. Mas para entender isso precisamos voltar um pouco no tempo.

**3**** anos atrás**.

**Tenten**** e ****Sakura**** X ****Neji****Sasuke**** e ****Hinata**

Era o prédio do segundo grau. Um grupo de amigos que passava pelos corredores, admirado por todos apesar de estarem cursando apenas o primeiro ano tinha o respeito até dos veteranos.

-Ontem vocês estavam ótimos – dizia uma menina ruiva que passava

-Obrigada – dizia Sakura sorrindo.

-Vocês são perfeitos – dizia um garoto que passava pelo corredor da escola onde estudavam

-Obrigada – respondeu Tenten sorrindo.

-Parece que a apresentação foi boa novamente – disse Sakura sorrindo para o grupo de amigos que seguiam com ela.

-Mais é claro que sim – disse Sasuke com as mãos no bolso.

-Convencido – disse Sakura olhando o amigo

-Mas é fato – disse Neji com cara de desdém. O grupo riu. Eles eram uma banda. Sakura a vocalista, Tenten guitarrista com Neji, Sasuke era vocalista e baixista e para finalizar Hinata era baterista. Eram a febre da escola. Além de bonitos eram talentosos. Todos diziam que a banda logo seria descoberta e ficariam muito famosos. Eram amigos desde o pré-escolar e sempre estavam juntos.

-Teríamos mais destaque se nos apresentássemos em shows de verdade. – disse Sasuke encarando a dupla de meninas que ficavam sérias

-Você sabe que só poderemos assumir a carreira de músicas quando terminarmos o colégio. Só faltam três anos. – disse Tenten enarando-o

-Que seja – disse Neji virando os olhos.

-Mas podemos ...- começava Hinata mais fora interrompida por Neji

-Não podemos ir sem elas. Lembra da última vez o cara quase nos expulsou quando viu que a Sakura e a Tenten não estavam. – disse Neji ríspido

-Desculpe – disse Hinata corada

-Mas vocês heim, o que custa esperar? – disse Sakura encostando na parede na porta da sala.

-Assim fica parecendo que a banda depende mais de vocês – disse Sasuke

-Não é isso. – disse Sakura

-Mas parece- disse o rapaz seguindo pra sua carteira como se encerrasse o assunto. As duas suspiraram. Era sempre isso. Os três tacavam na cara delas que elas não podiam fazer shows e que pareciam que eram inevitáveis. Aquele orgulho bobo deles as irritavam.

-Ei, vocês tem que nos esperar. Estamos juntos nessa – disse Tenten estendendo a mão.

-Sim, desde sempre juntos – disse Sakura pondo a mão em cima. _Foi naquele momento... Foi ali que tudo começou a ruir. _

-Fiquem quietas e sentem o professor chegou – disse Sasuke apontando para a porta. As duas ficaram se olhando.

**--- **

-Vocês dois vão participar daquela audição? – perguntava Sakura animada

-Sim, vai ser aqui no colégio. Só vamos ver nosso nível – disse Neji arrumando as suas coisas.

-Ohhhh! Nós vamos assistir – disse Sakura pulando

-Nem pensem nisso, vão embora – disse Sasuke ríspido.

-Ultimamente você está tão chato Sasuke- disse Tenten

-E se passarem? – pergunta Tenten

-O que tem? – pergunta Neji

-Vão ficar? – perguntou a menina

-Não. E só vamos na parte instrumental – disse Neji rapidamente

-Boa Sorte! – disse Sakura

-Vamos assistir Hinata? – pergunta Tenten para a amiga

-Eu tenho que ir – disse a menina e saiu correndo.

-O que deu nela? – perguntou Sakura e todos deram os ombros.

Sakura e Tenten ficaram guardando as coisas quando os amigos saíram.

-Eles estão estranhos não é? – perguntou a garota de cabelos róseos.

-Sim, quase não parecem os mesmos. E também falaram mal dessa audição o tempo todo e agora decidiram participar – diz Tenten séria. As duas se olharam e sorriram.

-Deixa disso. Vamos lá vê-los. – falaram as duas e seguiram correndo para o auditório. Sentaram juntas e viram muitas pessoas boas. Pessoas da escola e fora da escola. Era uma audição para montar uma banda que seria composta de 5 pessoas. Depois de muita espera chegou a vez dos meninos. Suas bocas abriram de surpresa. Lá estavam Sasuke, Neji e HINATA. Eles anunciaram a música. Era uma das criações de Sakura. E foi surpreendente ver Sasuke cantar sozinho. Neji na guitarra e Hinata na bateria. Até coreografia eles tinham. Com certeza treinaram bastante.

-Muito bom! EXCELENTE! – gritou o responsável. O trio sorriu com confiança.

-O que ... – dizia Sakura

-foi isso? - completava Tenten

-Vocês são os melhores, e essa música? Linda. Quem escreveu? – perguntou o senhor indo apertar a mão de cada um deles.

-Fui eu – disse Sasuke arrogante

-Eu... não... – dizia Sakura

-Vamos parar com as audições. Vocês três estão dentro. Se aceitarem claro – disse o senhor

-ACEITAMOS – falaram os três. Nesse momento um barulho de palmas. Duas garotas com lagrimas nos olhos aplaudiam o trio. Sasuke se engasgou, Hinata ficou mais vermelha que tudo e Neji desviara o olhar. Ela saíram do salão e seguiram para o portão da escola. Logo avistaram três pessoas que corriam em sua direção.

-Esperem! – gritou Sasuke

-Para que? – perguntou Tenten se virando para ele

-Queremos explicar – disse Neji

-Não existe explicação – disse Sakura cruzando os braços

-Vocês acham mesmo que teríamos outra chance dessa? – perguntou Neji

-Eu achava que a amizade era mais importante que qualquer coisa. São 10 anos de amizade. 10 ANOS – gritou Tenten

-Amizade? Isso são negócios – disse Sasuke

-E porque falaram que não iam participar pra gente? – perguntou Sakura baixinho

-Não queríamos que vocês nos atrapalhassem – disse Sasuke de braços cruzados. As meninas se olharam.

-Se passássemos com vocês teríamos que ir todos ou nenhum. Por isso escolhemos quem pudesse largar tudo – disse Sasuke explicando

-Calculistas, frios. Não esperava isso. Vale a pena? – perguntou Sakura encarando profundamente Sasuke.

-Você é irritante. Acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor? – perguntou o moreno. Sakura deu uma risada.

-Você vendeu nossa amizade por fama, que sequer é garantida – disse Sakura.

-VAI PRA PUTA QUE PARIU TODOS VOCÊS! – gritou Tenten

-Vamos – disse Neji puxando Hinata e Sasuke

-Até você Hinata. – disse Sakura baixinho

-Des...culpe – disse a menina que se apressou em seguir o Neji.

-NÓS DUAS SOMOS TÃO BOAS QUE PARA VOCÊS GANHAREM TIVERAM QUE NOS DEIXAR DE FORA? – gritou Tenten ao vê-los se afastarem

-Vão sonhando – disse Sasuke

-Sem nós vocês duas não são nada – disse Neji apontando para seu grupo.

-Esperem por mais três anos e verão – disse Sakura levantando o rosto e puxando a amiga para o lado contrário ao deles.

-Estaremos esperando para ver vocês... NA PORTA DO NOSSO SHOW! – gritou Neji extressado

-VAI SE FODER NEJI! – gritou Tenten. Sakura puxou a amiga e olhou para trás. O último olhar aos amigos. Sasuke pôde sentir o desprezo naquele olhar.

_"Você vendeu nossa amizade por fama"_ – Essa frase não sairia da mente deles.

-Ah sim antes que eu esqueça. Sasuke eu te amava. E ADEUS – disse a menina virando o olhar.

_"__Sasuke__ eu te amava.__E ADEUS"__ – _outra frase que não será esquecida.__

Naquele mesmo dia os três pediram afastamento da escola e iniciaram suas carreias como m membros da K-T. Uma das maiores agências de artista do Japão. E Tenten e Sakura continuaram a sua educação até terminarem como haviam prometido aos seus pais.

**---**

-O show foi ótimo – gritava um loiro hiper ativo

-Concordo – dizia uma loura alegre com quatro coques que estava limpando o suor do corpo.

-Acho que estamos melhorando – disse um ruivo com cara de mal.

-Por que será que estamos melhores? – pergunta outra loira sorrindo.

-SOMOS OS MELHORES!!!! – gritaram as duas loiras.

-Parem de gritar, eu quero dormir – dizia um moreno descansando.

-Hoje temos que concordar com o preguiça ambulante. Amanhã temos aula. – dizia a loira de rabo de cavalo.;

-Oka oka. – falaram todos.

Eles se arrumaram e seguiram para o carro onde foram para suas casas.

No dia seguinte estavam dormindo nas salas de aula.

-ACORDEM – disse o professor batendo com um livro enrolado na cabeça de cada um.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritou um loiro.

-Naruto para com isso – disse uma loira do seu lado.

-Ino, ele me bateu – disse o loiro

-Eu sei naruto em mim também. – disse a garota sorrindo.

-Por que ninguém bate no Gaara? – perguntou Temari emburrada

-Por que ele mete medo, loira burra – disse Shikamaru que estava emburrado pela batida que recebeu.

-Calem a boca – disse o professor.

-Dá um refresco trabalhamos até tarde ontem – disse Naruto com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-ARGTH!!!! Estão de castigos. TODOS VOCÊS! – gritou o professor.

-Muito bom Naruto – disse Ino emburrada

-Desculpa – disse o garoto abaixando o rosto.

-Sem problemas. Aliás estamos juntos não é? – disse Gaara passando a mão pelo cabelo de Naruto e bagunçando-o. Todos sorriram. E sim estariam assim, sempre juntos. Faz um ano que formaram essa banda. Mas pareciam como se estivessem juntos desde sempre. Eram a família de cada um. Estavam trabalhando duro desde então. Atualmente conseguiam fazer alguns shows na sua cidade. Mas ainda não era grande coisa.

-Eiiiiiiiiiiiiii vamos ensaiar hoje – gritava Naruto com suas baquetas.

-Hoje eu não posso – disse Ino sorrindo. Gaara seguiu na loira e deu lhe um beijo como que de despedida para onde ela fosse ir.

-Vocês dois são nojentos – disse Temari seguindo em frente.

-Vamos Shika – disse Ino puxando o amigo. O resto do grupo seguiu para o salão que usavam para ensaiar.

-Ino você tem certeza disso? – perguntou shikamaru

-Não tenho escolha – disse a menina séria

-Você tem sim uma escolha Ino – disse o rapaz que seguia

-Você sabe que não tenho. Meu pai me obrigou – disse a menina

-Você pode muito bem negar. – disse o rapaz.

-Eles ficarão bem sem nós – disse a loira.

-Mas a gente sequer se despediu- disse o moreno

-SHIKAMARU VOCÊ ACEITOU VIR COMIGO. PARA DE ME FAZER PARECER UMA BRUXA – disse a menina gritando

-Eu vim com você Ino, porque jurei que não ia te abandonar. Mas fique claro que eu não concordo. – disse o rapaz

-Você está vindo só porque precisa de dinheiro e entrar nesse grupo é garantido – disse loira.

-Tsc você não sabe de nada – disse Shikamaru entrando na limusine.

-Cala a boca. – disse a loira entrando no carro e sorrindo para um senhor.

-Sejam bem vindo à Angels – disse o senhor

-Obrigada – respondeu a loira.

-Estamos indo para o retiro. Pois estaremos iniciando as gravações.

-Sim vamos. – disse a loira olhando pela ultima vez a sua cidade natal. Uma cidade qualquer do interior do Japão.

---

**Alguns meses depois**

-HOJE VAMOS ANUNCIAR A ESTREIA DO GRUPO QUE VAI TE LEVAR PRO CÉU: ANGELS.

Entra no palco uma garota loira de rabo de cavalo com uma short dourado e top dourado.

-Oláaaa eu me chamo Ino e sou a vocalista principal. – disse a menina sorrindo. Em seguida entra um rapaz com uma calça preta e uma camisa aberta nos peitos. O cabelo rebelde e olhar sério.

-Eu sou Sasuke e serei o outro vocalista – disse o moreno encostando em Ino. O público ia ao delírio. Nesse momento entra mais uma menina. Ela vestia uma saia rodada branca e um top preto. Seus longos cabelos pretos e seus olhos de cor diferente chamavam a atenção da menina girando a baqueta.

-Eu sou a baterista, Hinata. – disse e menina sorrindo e parando ao lado de Sasuke. Nesse momento um garoto de cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo trazendo uma guitarra.

-Sou Shikamaru – e com isso soltou um arranjo na guitarra. Parou ao lado de Ino numa pose desleixada. Estava vestido com uma calça jeans rasgada e uma blusa estampada.

Depois disso entraram por dois lado.

-NEJIIII – gritou uma ruiva de óculos que vestia uma calça preta de couro e um top prata.

-KARINN – gritou Neji que vestia uma calça azul e uma blusa branca.

E com isso a música começou a tocar. Um som jovem, com coreografia e apelos nas letras. Sucesso garantido.

-Então era ali que eles estavam – disse um ruivo com cara de desdém

-Então foi aí que eles chegaram – disse uma garota de cabelos róseos

---

**Nos dias de hoje... ****3**** anos depois**

Estava andando pela rua com o resto de sua banda.

-Nunca vamos conseguir alcançá-los assim – resmungava um certo loiro

-Se você parasse de reclamar e fizesse algo conseguiríamos – respondeu uma loira com quatro Maria chiquinhas

-E se você parasse de maltratar as vocalistas talvez tivéssemos uma – retrucou o loiro. O ruivo ia falar para calarem a boca mais antes disso ouviu uma voz serena, como de um anjo. Seguiu a voz e viu uma menina que cantava ao lado de um potinho. Algumas pessoas passavam e depositavam moedinhas. Gaara, Naruto e Temari se sentiram encantados pela moça. Ficara, olhando até que a menina parou, pegou o potinho e seguiu para uma rua. Eles correram e abordaram a menina.

-Ei se interessa por uma banda? – diz Naruto gritando

-Banda? – pergunta Sakura sorrindo

-Sim, uma banda e pra ficar famosa – diz Temari com cara de convencida

-Meu alvo não é menor que isso – disse Sakura que ainda andava e sorria calmamente contando o dinheiro que ganhou.

-Então aceita? – pergunta Naruto ansioso

-Já tenho uma banda. Na verdade somos só uma dupla. Mas se pudéssemos conversar – disse Sakura

-Droga, só queremos vocalista- disse Temari mas Sakura abria uma porta e eles puderam ouvir um solo de guitarra. E que solo. Os acordes eram alvos e baixos, agressivos mais delicados. Era perfeito.

-Entrem – disse Sakura e todos foram entrando na pequena kitinete em Toquio.

-Tenten cheguei – disse a menina interrompendo a garota que tocava sua guitarra. E a mesma que estava com uma calça larga de moleton com a calcinha aparecendo e um top cinza na cor da calça.

-Bem vinda de volta. Já fiz a janta – disse a menina que pulava na garota que chegava.

-Então essa é a minha parceira Tenten e eu sou Sakura qual a proposta de vocês? – disse Sakura e com isso Tenten pôde ver o grupo que a seguia.

-Temos uma banda e bem a idéia inicial era só achar uma vocalista mais depois de ver a Tenten, não é?, seria uma honra tê-la conosco também. – disse Temari sorrindo

-E vocÊs o que fazem? Banda de quê? – perguntou Tenten

-Somos músicos – gritou Naruto

-Isso imaginamos – disse Sakura rindo. E Gaara olhou melhor a garota. Ela muito bonita e tinha um ar muito especial.

-Sou tecladista e me chamo temari, ele é o baterista Naruto e esse é o baixista e guitarrista Gaara. – disse a menina se apresentando

-Eu sou letrista e vocalista e ela é a guitarrista. –disse Sakura

-Por que não tem banda? – perguntou Gaara falando pela primeira vez

-Porque não achamos ninguém que seja bom o suficiente para chegar aonde queremos – disse Tenten

-hum... Aonde? – perguntou Gaara encarando a morena

-Destruir o Angels – disse a morena decidida. E o trio arregalou os olhos.

"Seria um milagre?"

-Nós TAMBÉM – gritou Naruto

-Por que? – perguntou Gaara

-Por que fomos traídas por três grandes amigos. – disse Sakura baixinho.

-Nós fomos abandonados sem qualquer explicação por 2 – disse Temari

Ambos trocaram olhares.

-Então todos concordam em formar a banda? – pergunta Naruto

-Fechado – se pôde ouvir por 5 vozes diferentes que colocavam uma mão acima da outra. Entre homens e mulheres podia se ver um sorriso que se formava no rosto de cada um.

Cada um com seus motivos mais almejando o mesmo resultado.

_E foi assim que a música começou a tocar. E é uma pena mais a melodia não era doce__ e nem tão pouco feliz_

-------------

OFF! Oioi ! Gente não me matemmmmmmmmmm! Eu estou escrevendo essa fic pq eu estava querendo escrever um drama. E eu ainda não postei a As coisas mudam pq não encontrei meu beta on. Estamos num descaso e não conseguimos nos encontrar. Wahhh! Mais eu juro que logo eu posto. Perdoem-me!

Já estou terminando um cap Tb de Enjoy E essa faz tempo que eu não postava. Até o fim da semana senão der nada errado eu postarei em ACM!

E GENTE PRESTEM ATENÇÃO... Essa fic não é a minha prioritária. Prioridade é ACM. Por isso os caps não serão constantes. E sim quando tiver tempo Mas espero que gostem e divirtam-se!

Angel Sakura aka Angelzinha


	2. Chapter 2

**O Julgamento...**

Naruto não é meu, mas só pq eu não quero.

**Gênero**: Romance, Drama, Comédia

**Casais**: Não definidos

**Resumo**: "Não importa aonde vamos... começa aonde estamos." O que você faria por fama? Por dinheiro? Vale a pena fazer qualquer coisa? "Eu te disse fica comigo, mas ainda assim você me deixou." Não tente voltar atrás depois que você já se decidiu...

OBS: Não foi betada... terá erros.

Cap 2 – **Eu estou aqui.**

-huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua – Sakura ria descontroladamente sentada na calçada na porta de sua casa. Já faziam 1 ano desde que vieram para Toquio tentar a sorte como música junto de Tenten. Essa era a época que também encontrara com Naruto, Temari e Gaara. O tempo passa realmente rápido. Eles agora dividiam um apartamento de apenas dois quartos no subúrbio da capital. Exceto Temari todos tinham 19 anos, Temari 20.

-Me desculpe, mas dinheiro é dinheiro – dizia Gaara como se justificando

-Um disputa de rappers – dizia Tenten rindo

-Era a única coisa que tinha e também queríamos o DJ de lá. – disse Gaara um pouco corado

-Ainda bem que a Saku-chan ganhou- disse Naruto rindo

-Eu sabia que ela ganharia e conseguimos o 6º integrante – disse Gaara

-hauahuahuahauhuahuahuahuhauhauhuhaahauhuahau – todos riam juntos cada vez mais forte a cada justificativa de Gaara. Antes de entrarem para dormir aproveitavam a companhia um do outro. Nesses dias de paz.

Após alguns instantes de risadas eles entraram na casa. Se revezaram no banho e depois foram dormir... Depois de algumas tentativas em vão Sakura se levanta e vai para a sala ver um pouco de tv. Ao chegar no local, que era pequeno e só tinha um sofá velho e uma televisão de 15 polegadas, se deparou com Gaara que olhava um jornal. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e se aninhou em seu colo. O convívio diário fez deles grandes amigos.

-Nê Gaa-chan o que você está vendo? – perguntou a menina

-Gaa-chan? – respondeu o ruivo sem sequer olhá-la.

-Ainda não acostumou? – perguntou a menina sapeca e recebeu de resposta a mão grande de Gaara bagunçando seu cabelo. Mas no meio dessa brincadeira um jornal de fofoca faz uma noticia que atrapalha tudo.

"A famosa banda Angels que está na parada por 3 anos parece que vai acabar. Motivo? Desentendimento entre Karin e Ino. E o motivo? Todos devem saber Uchiha Sasuke. As duas brigam desde o inicio pela atenção do moreno que já ficou com ambas. E agora o que eles irão fazer?"

Sakura ouviu atentamente...

-Se sentindo mal? – perguntou Gaara para a garota em do seu lado.

-Não, eu disse Adeus – respondeu a menina séria

-hmm. – foi a resposta de Gaara

-E você? Ela era sua namorada não era? – perguntou Sakura encarando-o

-Não, na verdade eu sequer tive oportunidade de me despedir. Mas já acabou – disse Gaara igualmente sério

-Na próxima vez que a vir você deve definitivamente dizer adeus. – disse a menina e o rapaz olhou pro teto e suspirou

-Eu sei. Com certeza farei isso. Não quero que aja nada entre nós. – disse o rapaz lentamente. Sakura e Gaara ficaram fitando o teto por alguns momentos.

-Ei quer ir à loja de conveniência tomar um sorvete? – perguntou a menina sorrindo.

-É até que é uma boa idéia – disse Gaara que se levantou e ia colocando sua jaqueta. E os dois seguiram conversando para a loja. E podia-se ouvir uma garota com voz angelical cantando. Sor-ve-ti-nho eu quero eu quero pelas ruas de madrugada de Toquio.

---

"Estou de saco cheio. Todo dia a mesma coisa. Esse mesmo circo" – repetia mentalmente Sasuke ao encerrarem mais um show e ver Ino e Karin brigando.

-Por que você duas não se matam? – disse o rapaz antes de ir em direção ao carro que aguardava a banda para levá-los para o hotel onde estavam hospedados.

-Sasuke-kun me esperaaaaaa – gritava um loira correndo atrás do rapaz.

Quando todos se acomodaram no carro o motorista seguiu para o local indicado.

-Sasuke-kun você prefere a mim ou essa loira de farmácia? – perguntava Karin

-Nenhuma – respondeu o moreno na lata

-Acho que a única garota que o Sasuke tratou bem foi a Sakura – disse Hinata baixinho, mas alto suficiente para todos ouvirem.

_"__Sasuke__ eu te amava.__E ADEUS"_

-CALA A BOCA! NÃO FALA DA SAKURA! – gritou Sasuke, Hinata olhou desconsolada para Neji que com o olhar dizia, procurou agora agüenta.

-Quem é essa tal Sakura? – perguntou Ino

-Não interessa – disse Sasuke

-Eu quero saber – completou Karin

-EU JÁ DISSE! – disse o moreno fuzilando-as com o olhar e pelo bem de suas peles decidiram ficar caladas.

_"-__Nê__Sasuke__kun__ vamos estar juntos para sempre? – perguntava uma menina sentada em sua cama. A única garota que entrava ali. _

_-Não – dizia o rapaz. Adorava ver a cara de revoltada que ela fazia. _

_-O que__ Como você se atreve? – dizia a garota arremessando almofadas nele. _

_-Sempre é muito tempo. Você vai enjoar – disse o moreno antes de levar uma almofadada na cabeça_

_-Não é nada. Eu já estou com você __7__ anos e acho pouco – disse a menina sorrindo com a cara do moreno. _

_-__Aé__Então vamos ver se você agüenta – disse o rapaz pegando a almofada e batendo na garota que ria abertamente."_

"Pra que diabos eu fui me lembrar disso?" – pensava Sasuke olhando pela janela. Ele viu uma garota de cabelos róseos andando calmamente pela rua e sorrindo com um sorvete na mão e a outra segurando na mão de um ruivo. Dando gargalhadas por algo que o cara fez ou fazia. Seria possível? Que fosse a sua Sakura?

-PARA O CARRO!! – gritou Sasuke

-Desculpe senhor Uchiha mais as ordens são para levá-los diretamente ao hotel, sem paradas. – respondeu o motorista

-PARA ESSA MERDA AGORA – gritou Sasuke, mas o motorista já havia andado bastante. Ele parou o carro e Sasuke saiu correndo na direção que havia visto a "Sakura"; Não encontrou ninguém. Apenas deixou todos perplexos no carro.

-Só posso estar louco – disse o moreno socando uma parede na frente. – Só pode ser isso.

-O que foi Sasuke – perguntou neji que correra trás do garoto

-Nada – respondeu mal humorado e voltou para o carro.

---

-Gaara para de fazer isso seu porco – dizia a menina rindo

-Não é porcaria – disse Gaara que ficava mordendo o sorvete, mastigando e abrindo a boca.

-É sim – dizia a garota que continua a rir.

-Chegamos. Agora vê se dorme pentelha – disse Gaara dando uma palmadinha nacabeça de Sakura

-Simmm – disse a menina sorrindo. Ela se aproximou deu um beijo na bochecha de Gaara e foi pro seu quarto. Instintivamente Gaara levou sua mão aonde a garota beijo e deu um leve sorriso.

---

-Não acredito que vamos abrir um show. – dizia Temari

-Pois pode acreditar – respondeu Tenten sorrindo

-EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritava Naruto

-Temos que comprar roupas – gritou Temari

-Sim, mais a verba é pouca – disse Sakura

-Além disso a prioridade é uma guitarra melhor para a Tenten – disse Gaara

-Sim, vamos só comprar uns ajustes – disse Sakura

-HAIIIIII – responderam todos.

Algum tempo depois as meninas seguiram para comprar acessórios para fazer as roupas bonitas. Gaara e Naruto estavam ajeitando os instrumentos e aguardando o contato do DJ que tentaram recrutar noite passada.

---

As meninas conversavam animadamente sobre o repertorio. Estavam animadas. Era uma chance de ouro. Iriam abrir o show de uma banda para que a gravadora pudesse ouvi-los. Teriam destaque e se fossem bons poderiam descolar até uma chance.

Após as compras voltando para casa ouviram um som diferente. Vinha da frente do teatro. Era um violinista, mas o som era mais agressivo.

-Um violino elétrico – suspirou Tenten olhando o rapaz. Ele era bom. Mas tinha um jeito cínico.

Sakura se aproximou e o viu tocar. Eram boas melodias. Então ela começou a cantar. Palavras que caiam como luvas naquela melodia. Logo o potinho do rapaz estava cheio de dinheiro.

-Obrigado pela ajuda – disse o moreno sorrindo.

-Sou Haruno Sakura, estaria interessado em tocar com minha banda amanhã? – perguntou a menina com um sorriso e sem rodeios.

-Dispenso – disse o rapaz

-É um show pra produtora – disse Tenten como quem não quer nada

-E por que um desconhecido se é tão importante – perguntou o jovem

-Seu som é diferente e precisamos de mais um integrante – disse Temari

-O que eu ganho? – perguntou o jovem

-Sempre dividimos o lucro em partes iguais – disse Sakura. O mroeno olhou para elas como se tentasse checar as informações.

-Você é boa de voz. Que seja eu me chamo Sai. Espero que sejamos amigos – disse com um sorriso falso.

-Bem vindo à Devils. – disseram as meninas apertando a mão do rapaz.

---

-Não acredito que só tivemos 1 ensaio antes do show – disse Sai encostado na parede.

-E eu não acredito que você usa mini blusa – disse NAruto

-É inveja? – pergunta Sai

-Ei ei parem de besteira – disse Gaara cortando abriga

-É verdade temos que nos preparar. Daqui alguns minutos irão nos chamar.

-Cadê o psicopata do DJ? – perguntou Temari

-Temari – repreendeu Sakura

-Eu concordo. Aqueles óculos dão medo. – disse tenten

-O nome dele é Shino – disse uma voz sombia atrás deles.

-Er.. Bem vindo de novo Shino. Vamos fazer boa música – disse Sakura estendendo a mão para o rapaz que olhou atentamente e depois aceitou.

-Sim – respondeu ele.

-5 minutos se preparem – gritou um técnico.

-OK!!!! Essa é a nossa chance vamos dar o nosso melhor. – disse Sakura sorrindo de forma que contagiava todo mundo.

-Sim – responderam todos. Enquanto seguiam para o palco a menina puxou Naruto.

-Ei você – disse Sakura e Naruto olhou para ela.

-Sabe aquele solo que você tanto queria? – perguntou sakura

-Seii, aquele onde eu arrebento – disse ele fazendo sinal de vitoria

-Pode fazer no segundo refrão. Mas não vai errar – disse a menina e os olhos do rapaz brilharam de alegria.

-EU TE AMO SAKUUUU CHANNNN – gritou o loiro pulando na garota.

-Certo certo vamos. – disse a menina e eles seguiram para o palco mais antes de entrar ela sorriu pro Naruto

-Eu também amo você – disse a menina entrando no palco.

---

-Por que razão nós temos que vir aqui mesmo? – perguntou Ino pela centessima vez

-Por que eles acham que essa banda de hoje pode ser nossa futura rival, sua problemática – disse Shikamaru

-Não existe rival pra nós – disse Karin e quase todos eles riram. Estavam sentados em uma mesa meio escura, com o produtor da agencia que trabalhavam e mais alguns empresários.

E então enquanto riam ouviram uma voz estridente.

-BOAAA NOITEEEEEEEE! – gritava a menina e pessoas corriam para os instrumentos.

-Nós vamos abrir o show dessa noite. Divirtam-se! – gritou a menina e com isso um solo de guitarra começou.

Todos os olhos se prenderam na banda. Principalmente...

-Sa...kura – disse Sasuke. Mais todos estavam ocupado demais para ouvir.

_"Eu disse que não poderia voar se você não estivesse aqui _

_Era uma despedida_

_E eu nem sabia..._

_Eu disse que não poderia ir se você não estivesse aqui_

_Era um recomeço _

_E eu nem sabia..._

_Mas saiba eu estou aqui! Passei por tudo e Estou aqui!_

_Cheguei, lutei, parti... _

_Não sou mais quem eu era..._

_Mas estou aqui! _

_Eu não sabia mais sorrir... Agora aprendi_

_Eu não sabia aonde ir... Mas..._

_Pessoas me ajudaram..._

_Pessoas que estão do meu lado... _

_E por isso eu estou aqui! _

_Eu estou aqui! Passei por tudo e Estou aqui!_

_Cheguei, lutei, parti... _

_Não sou mais quem eu era..._

_Mas estou aqui!"_

A letra da Sakura com a sincronia da banda, os solos de guitarra. O baixo que mantinha a sincronia de todos, o som melodioso do teclado, os solos de bateria, os efeitos do DJ e o som diferente do violino tornava um deleite ouvir a música deles. Além de belos. As meninas estavam de vestido preto de vinil e os meninos com calça jeans e blusa preta exceto Sai que tinha uma mini blusa preta.

Quando acabou todos aplaudiam de pé pedindo bis. Sakura sorriu e fez um v de vitória. O tempo definitivamente fizeram bem à ela. Estava linda. Como uma deusa. Curvas perfeitas e seios avantajados. Longos cabelos róseos contrastavam com sua pele branca e olhos verdes.

Quando saíram do placo. Estavam pulando de alegria. Tinham conseguido. Fora um ano de trabalho duro e hoje receberam a recompensa. Uma apresentação digna das melhores bandas do mundo. No meio dessa euforia um senhor de terno pediu para falar com Sakura. A menina sorriu e seguiu com ele para a sala ao lado. O que eles não sabiam é que tinha uma fresta da quel era possível ouvir todo o som da outra sala. Assim o papão que deveria ser particular se tornou publico.

-Vou direto ao assunto me interessei muito por você – disse o homem sentando em uma cadeira e acendendo um charuto

-E diferente, talentosa, exótica e muito bonita. Posso levar você e mais uma pessoa. Assinamos o contrato hoje mesmo – disse o homem. Sakura olhou incrédula para ele

-Está me...? – tentava dizer ela.

-Salário inicial de 15 mil por mês- disse o homem. Sakura olhou para os lados.

"deve servir" – pensou ela chegando perto de uma mesa.

-Quer dizer que eu e mais alguém? – disse ela com voz interessada

-Sim assinar com a minha empresa é sucesso. Ninguém nega– disse o homem sorrindo ostentando um cartão de sua empresa. A mesma do Angels.

-De preferência a morena da guitarra. Gostei dela – disse o homem.

-Eu e a Tenten? – disse Sakura se aproximando do rapaz.

-A Sakura????? – Chocada Temari dizia

-Vamos confiar nela. Ela não é a Ino– disse Gaara apertando a sua mão com raiva.

Naruto mordia os lábios para se controlar e Tenten estava nervosa.

-E o resto da banda? – perguntou sakura

-Que se danem. O importante é que farei de você uma estrela –disse o rapaz. A garota então jogou-lhe a vasilha de água que momentos antes havia pegado.

-QUE SE DANE VOCÊ! NUNCA IA LARGAR MEUS AMIGOS! – disse Sakura cuspindo na cara do empresário.

Então nesse momento a outra porta se abriu. Um jovem senhor de cabelos prateados e mascara na cara gargalhava. E bom atrás da porta tinham algumas pessoas que Sakura não queria ver.

-Parabéns garotinha. Pessoas que trocam os amigos são lixos. – disse o homem com desdém ao passar por bem... pela banda Angels.

-Querem fechar contrato. Você e a sua banda com a Konoha? – perguntou o jovem sorrindo. Sakura sorriu.

-Todos os meus 7 amigos? – perguntou Sakura

-Com certeza – garantiu o homem estendendo a mão que Sakura apertou.

-Haruno Sakura – disse a menina e a sua banda entrou no recinto.

-Kakashi. Bem vinda a Konoha Music – disse o rapaz para todos que entravam. Sakura sorriu e Gaara passou a mão pela cintura dela e apertou com força. E ela sorriu para ele. Um sorriso doce e delicado.

-ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM! VAI TER VOLTA – gritou o homem que se levantava e passava por sua banda revoltado. Mas eles não podiam fazer muita coisa estavam chocados.

-Voc..ês – disse Ino

-Pois é, nós! – disse Temari

-Como...? – perguntou a loira

-Com muito trabalho duro e HONESTO – disse Temari

-Que bom que estão bem – disse Gaara

-Mas... – Tentava falar algo Ino mas fora interrompida por Sakura

-Gaara você não tem algo a dizer? – perguntou a menina que ignorava a presença de seus ex-amigos. O ruivo fez que sim com a cabeça. Soltou lentamente a cintura de Sakura como se fosse a contra gosto.

-Ino, eu e você acabamos tudo – disse o ruivo encarando-a. A loira primeiramente se chocou mais logo em seguida caiu na gargalhada.

-Você acha mesmo que tinha algo ainda? – perguntou a loira se segurando no braço de Sasuke.

-A questão não é se tinha. É só que não tinha acabado tudo – disse calmamente. Sasuke então percebendo que a loira segurava no seu braço a empurrou.

-Me larga! – disse o moreno de uma forma tão fria que ino não soube como responder

-Então estão aqui – disse neji

-Pois é, que mundo pequeno – disse Tenten

-Vamos embora que temos que comemorar nosso contrato – disse Sakura sorrindo

-ISSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SAKU CHANNN!!!! – gritava Naruto

-Sakura – disse Sasuke baixinho

-Sim? – disse a menina olhando-o com desprezo que fez um arrepio subir pelo seu corpo.

-Poderíamos ... hum... conversar? – falou Sasuke

-Desculpe, mas pra você eu disse adeus faz 4 anos – disse a menina que foi saindo do local sendo seguida por toda a sua banda.

-Eu não entendi nada mias estou com a Sakura – disse Sai que seguia a garota. Todos riam e seguiam conversando entre si.

Atrás deles um grupo de pessoas estáticas.

-Nê Gaa-chan podemos tomar sorvete hoje de novo? – perguntava Sakura

-Só por que você é uma boa menina – disse Gaara que carinhosamente bagunçava o cabelo da menina.

-SAKURA – gritou Sasuke. A menina olhou para trás. Ele levantou a blusa e mostrou uma flor de cerejeira tatuada em seu peito em cima do coração. A garota olhou para ele.

-É uma pena que eu já tenha dito adeus – disse a menina que seguiu com aqueles que estavam com ela... Nos bons e nos maus momentos.

-Isso não acaba aqui. – disse Sasuke olhando para a menina que sumia de suas vistas sendo conduzida por uma mão. A mão que ela confiava... E não era a dele.

---

Ops mais um cap xd e nada de eu achar meu beta de AS COISAS MUDAM xd oq vc´s acham de eu postar sem betar??? Enfim... Essa trama agora começa a andar em níveis iguais shssus Ação!! Start!!!! \o/

To com soninho! Beijokas!

AngelZinha aka Angel Sakura


	3. Chapter 3

**O Julgamento...**

_Naruto não é meu, mas só pq eu não quero. E que isso fique claro ._

**Gênero**: Romance, Drama, Comédia

**Casais**: Não definidos

**Resumo**: "Não importa aonde vamos... começa aonde estamos." O que você faria por fama? Por dinheiro? Vale a pena fazer qualquer coisa? "Eu te disse fica comigo, mas ainda assim você me deixou." Não tente voltar atrás depois que você já se decidiu...

OBS: Não foi betada... terá erros. Seria bom ter um beta oficial

Cap 3 – **Re-encontros!**

"_Então... pra que eu fiz tudo isso?"_

-Que maravilha!! Contrato!! Vamos poder pagar o aluguel – gritava naruto. Todos sorriam. Até mesmo Shino se permitia dar pequenos sorrisos em baixo do seu casaco.Havia achado uma boa equipe sem perceber.

-Bom, acredito que esse seja um problema que terão a menos – dizia Kakashi que estava com o grupo. Aproveitando a alegria contagiante que saia deles.

-Hãn? – fez Temari encarando o jovem empresário ao seu lado.

-É que os novos artistas de nossa empresa moram em um condomínio musical. Na verdade é um hotel onde muitos artistas se isolam. Onde podem fazer as coisas sem riscos de paparazis que possam prejudicar seu lançamento ou modo de viver – disse o rapaz calmamente.

-E nós vamos para esse lugar? – perguntou Tenten timidamente

-Sim. O mais rápido possível. Gostaria de apresentar vocês para a imprensa em breve já que demonstraram serem músicos com uma habilidade alta. – disse o rapaz.

Eles pularam de alegrias. Até Gaara estava comemorando. Era felicidade demais. E felicidade era algo que ele tinha desistido faz algum tempo.

-Que perfeitoooo!! – gritava Sakura. E eles sorriam.

-Bom, vou levar vocês em casa. Mas antes vocês aguardem aqui um pouco. Preciso conversar com o líder da banda. Quem é? – perguntou Kakashi

-Acho que o mais indicado seria a sakura – sugeriu Tenten

-Voto pelo Gaara – disse Sakura olhando para o gaara

-Eu voto na Sakura – disse Gaara sorrindo para Sakura

-Sakura-CHANNNNNNN – gritou naruto

-Acho que a maioria concorda – disse Sai encostando na parede.

-Perá falta o voto do shino – disse Sakura, o rapaz sorriu novamente. Apesar de ser novo ainda tinha direito a voto.

-Eu voto na Sakura também – disse baixinho a menina sorriu, mesmo não querendo ser líder da banda.

-Sakuuurão venceu – gritou Tenten sorrindo e todos riram também.

-Então me siga – disse Kakashi puxando a menina. Queria acertar as coisas rapidamente. Gostaria de terminar de ler um livro que estava no seu bolso.

Após chegarem em uma mesa Kakashi sentou esperando que Sakura fizesse o mesmo. Era estranho aquele rapaz de terno com uma menina com roupas de roqueira de vinil. Não que ele se importasse com isso, mas se algum paparazi pegasse-os seria um escândalo a mais para sua carreira já perturbada.

-Bom, o que eu quero saber é o que rolou entre vocês e a angels. Seja breve – disse encarando a garota. Ele realmente não tinha tempo a perder, mas tão pouco tinha dinheiro para investir e perder.

-Então... resumindo tudo de forma rápida. Ao iniciarmos nossa carreira foi com eles. Eu e a Tenten tínhamos uma banda com Hinata, Neji e Sasuke. Gaara, Temari e Naruto tinham uma com Ino e Shikamaru. Ambos sumiram sem explicações justas para formarem a Angels. Acreditamos que a sede por fama fácil foi o motivo deles terem ido. Por acaso em Tóquio a gente se encontrou e decidimos formar uma banda. – disse Sakura um pouco mais séria.

-Mais qual o objetivo de vocês? É isso que eu quero saber – perguntou Kakashi. A menina abriu a boca diversas vezes mais nada saiu. Então kakashi foi se levantando lentamente.

-Espero essa resposta em breve. – e com isso ele foi embora.

-Qual é nosso objetivo? – repetia Sakura.

--

"_Eu não sabia... mais a vida é tão cruel. Destruiu com aquilo que eu mais prezava. A vida ou eu?"_

Sakura se aproximou do pessoal e eles foram para casa, Sai e Shino se despediram e avisaram que a partir de amanhã se mudariam para ao casa deles e de lá eles iriam juntos para o condomínio musical. No meio da euforia ninguém percebeu a face que pensava... Sakura estava pensando naquilo que havia sido questionada. Sobre qual era o objetivo deles. Se fosse algum tempo atrás definitivamente a resposta seria para destruir o Angels. Só que ao pensar nesse motivo agora, ele parecia tão errado. Não era aquilo, não mais. Antes eles só viam Angels, mais fazia algum tempo que eles sequer pensavam neles. O objetivo inicial foi perdido no caminho. O que eles queriam agora?

-O que foi Sakura? – perguntou Gaara baixinho. Ela nem percebeu mais já estavam em casa.

-É que o Kakashi me fez uma pergunta e bem eu não soube responder – disse a menina um pouco corada.

-E o que foi?- perguntou Gaara

-Ele perguntou qual era nosso objetivo. – disse a menina encarando o Gaara.

-Acho que você vai conseguir achar a resposta – sorriu e fez um cafuné no cabelo dela. Ela viu Gaara se afastar para tirar a garrafa de vodka que Naruto teimava em abrir para comemorar. Ele sempre foi fraco com bebida.

-Parem com isso! Amanhã teremos compromisso cedo. Querem ferrar com o negocio antes de acontecer? – esbravejou Gaara;

-Não senhorrrrrrrr – gritaram Tenten e Temari e caíram na risada. Era agradável. Estar com eles era agradável. Era feliz! Sakura sorriu e pulou no colo de Naruto.

-A vodka é miiiiinhaaaa – gritou a menina fazendo Naruto sorrir

-E lá vem a líder da banda dar mal exemplo – disse Gaara dando um cascudo na menina que gritava que ele era malvado, um monstro, um um um tatu. Gaara cara de tatu. E depois de tanto rirem eles caíram no sono. Ali mesmo na sala uns em cima dos outros. Como se fosse uma excursão de escola.

--

-Anda logo com essas coisas – gritava Temari para Naruto

-Por que você diabos não carrega alguma coisa? – perguntou o loiro revoltado

-Porque o burro de carga é você – gritou Tenten rindo

-Vocês duas deveriam se tratar – gritou o loiro, mais continuava carregando as bolsas das meninas.

-Tudo certo? – perguntou Sakura

-Certinho, limpinho e organizado. – disse Tenten

-Sentirei saudades daqui – disse Gaara suspirando

-Gaa-kun você é tão fofo – gritou Sakura apertando as bochechas dele.

Eles estavam seguindo para o condomínio musical para encontrar Kakashi. Então devolveram o apartamento que dividiam, agradeceram aos donos e seguiram rumo à nova casa.

Chegando no local foi chocante. O que dizer? Tinha enormes piscinas, quadra de tudo quanto era possível, sauna, e todo o tipo de coisas luxuosas. Eles estavam extasiados com aquilo. Seria a primeira vez que não teriam que se preocupar em atrasar o aluguel, e o local era perfeito.

-Isso ... é... DEMAIS!! – gritou Naruto

-SIMMMM – respondeu Sakura

-Já consigo me ver ali naquela piscina – disse Temari

-Tem quadras que demais – se deleitava Tenten

-Tem sauna – agradecia Sai

-Muito bonito – dizia Shino ao ver as arvores que poderia investigar.

-Tudo é perfeito – disse Gaara.

-Senhores antes de entrarem nos seus quartos por favor me acompanhem no bar para falar com o senhor Kakashi – disse um rapaz que abria a porta do carro que eles chegavam. Trocaram risadinhas entre si. Serem tratados tão bem assim era algo totalmente novo.

Eles seguiram o rapaz e foram para o encontro com kakashi. Kakashi estava com uma bebida colorida, apesar de ser de manhã. E lendo um livro que parecia ser deveras interessante.

-Desculpe interromper senhor, eles chegaram – disse o funcionário.

-Claro claro – disse Kakashi olhando para os recém –chegados. Ele pareceu sorrir. Com aquela mascara tampando o seu rosto era difícil saber. Ele cumprimentou cada um – e então Sakura qual é a minha resposta - perguntou Kakashi.

Ela sorriu. Isso fez Kakashi ficar intrigado. Primeiro se virou para seu grupo e explicou oq eu se passava.

-Kakashi perguntou ontem qual era nosso objetivo. – Se virou para Kakashi – Fazer música JUNTOS – disse a menina feliz com a resposta.

-eu pensei bastante e vi que o motivo que nos juntos só serviu para isso. Faz tempo que deixamos de pensar nas outras pessoas. Eu pelo menos, e sinto que os outros também, se divertem uns com os outros. Eu não ia querer estar aqui com outras pessoas. Se tivesse me feito essa pergunta um tempo atrás a resposta seria rápida e clara. – Sakura suspirou sob o olhar atento de todos – Queremos destruir a Angels. Só que agora eu não consigo ver isso como objetivo. Se eles entrarem no nosso caminho, azar o deles, vão cair tão rápido que nem vão ver o que cortou a asinha deles. Só que esse não é mais o motivo para que eu cante. Eu canto porque amo o som do teclado da Temari, eu me empolgo porque o Naruto faz aqueles solos loucos, Eu amoleço com o som do Gaara, e eu agito com a mixagem do Shino, eu inovo com o som do Sai e eu ultrapasso meus limites com a melodia da tenten. Isso é por nós, e não por outra pessoa. Desculpe falar muito assim, mais é que eu queria deixar bem claro que nós estamos aqui por nós mesmos e para nós mesmos. – disse a menina corando e abaixando a cabeça.

Kakashi processou por alguns segundos o que a menina disse, e bem enquanto as pessoas concordavam em grau gênero e numero Kakashi se levantou.

-Muito bem, essa resposta é muito melhor do que eu imaginei. Vamos falar do contrato mais tarde, podem começar a escrever e elaborar músicas. O primeiro cd de vocês será totalmente feito por vocês. Quando tiverem uma música pronta iremos levar vocês pra mídia. Portanto se esforcem – disse Kakashi – Ah sim, letras, arranjo, melodia, roupa e coreografia – disse Kakashi divertido agora.

-Isso tudo? Como vou ficar na piscina sem fazernada?– reclamou tenten e todos riram.

-Tem um cartão de credito ilimitado no seu quarto Sakura. Leve-os para fazer comprar e comprar tudo o necessário. Instrumentos, um notebook, roupas, etc... Divirtam-se – disse Kakashi abrindo o livrinho enquanto uma limusine surgiu do nada para apanhá-lo.

-Os levarei para os seus quartos – disse o mesmo senhor que os havia levado ali.

-Gente isso é um sonho – disse Temari

-Sakura boa resposta – disse Tenten

-Pensei nisso bastante – disse a menina

-Muito bem –disse Shino sorrindo.

-Esse andar é todo de vocês. Não é mais alto porém ainda é muito bom. – disse o senhor como se estivesse se desculpando

-ei a gente morava num apê de 2 quartos pra geral você acha que a gente vai achar ruim? – perguntou Naruto e o senhor deu uma leve risada.

-Acho que serão os primeiros inquilinos que eu irei gostar – confessou o rapaz

-Jura? – perguntou Sakura

-Sim, no ultimo andar é o pior. Esse bloco aqui tem mais celebridades da música e está a Angels. Eles são os piores – disse baixinho o senhor. E todos fizeram um gemido nojento. Não pelo mesmo motivo e sim porque era a angels.

-De qualquer maneira a gente alivia pra vocês. Qualquer coisa pode chamar a gente – disse Temari

-Acho que eu que deveria falar isso – disse o senhor sorrindo.

-Pois é nê! – disse Temari rindo tam,bem.

-Temos exatamente 7 quartos neste andar. Nas portas estão as descrições. Os quartos tem um corredor interligando-os por dentro. – E assim o senhor foi mostrando os quartos, a empolgação dele ao mostrar era evidente. Ele se divertia com as reações.

-NÃO ACREDITO TEM UMA HIDRO NOS QUARTOS!! – gritava Naruto exageradamente feliz.

-Não acredito que está tão feliz por isso – disse o senhor rindo

-Nunca usei uma dá licença – disse Naruto na defensiva.

-Nem eu, estou tão feliz – disse Sakura

-Qualquer coisa que precisarem me chamem. O jantar geral é as 7 da noite, porém pode pedir no quarto à qualquer hora. – disse o senhor antes de se despedir e sorrir.

-Gente que demaisssssssssssssssssssssssssssss – gritavam lá dentro e o senhor saiu rindo de lá.

-Vamos arrumar nossas coisas e descer para o almoço. É daqui apenas 1 hora, não vamso querer atrasar no primeiro dia – disse Sakura e todos concordaram.

Sakura entrou no seu quarto, ela lindo. Branco, uma enorme cama de casal branca também. Uma parede era azul e e uma quarto de guarda roupa. Um banheiro e diversos acessórios de beleza, como secador, escovas, maquiagens, etc. Ela abriu o guarda roupa e desfez suas coisas. Ela não tinha muita coisa. Tomou um banho e se arrumou para irem almoçarem. Ela estava com uma saia de pregas quadriculada preta, uma blusinha regata branca com um coração vermelho sangrando no meio e chinelos havaianas preto de miçangas que a Temari havia feito para ela. O cabelo preso em dois coques laterais com mechas caindo. Estava muito bonita, principalmente que a roupa valorizava bastante seus seios e suas pernas. Passou o lápis nos olhos e um brilho nos lábios e seguiu para o corredor batendo nas portas.

-Vamosssss ta na horaaaa!! Comidaaaa – gritava e as pessoas iam saindo.

-Estou acabando – gritou temari. Naruto saiu com uma bermuda laranja e uma blusa pólo preta e um tênis preto. Shino com seu casaco preto e uma calça jeans e tênis, Sai com uma calça jeans novinha e uma blusa justinha marrom e sapato marrom, Tenten com uma calça larga e um top verde e seus cabelos presos em quatro coques. Já gaara estava com uma calça de moletom e uma blusa regata preta exibindo seus braços torneados. Temari abriu a porta e todos sorriram.

-Fiu fiu – gritou Sakura e todos riram, a menina estava com um vestido vermelho de alcinha curto nas coxas. Apesar de ser simples ficou muito bonito e seus cabelos estavam soltos.

-Vamos logo – disse a menina sorrindo. Eles foram para o refeitório.

-Ei o que acham depois do almoço jogar uma partidinha de vôlei? – perguntou Tenten animada

-Claro, faz séculos que não jogo – disse Sakura

-Eu TAMBÉM QUERO – gritou Naruto

-Eu passo – disse Shino

-Eu vou – disse Sai

-Eu também – disse Temari

-eu tenho opção? – perguntou Gaara

-Nãooooooooo – respondeu Sakura e nesse momento muitas coisas aconteceram juntas. Eles abriram a porta do refeitório e o falatório tomou conta do local.

-Olha os novatos – gritou alguém, parecia uma famosa modelo, mais não tinham certeza.

-São bonitos não é? - falou uma outra pessoa.

-Ugh – foi a resposta de Gaara que seguiu para a mesa e começou a se servir. Apesar de ser estranho todo aquele falatório eles tentaram ignorar.

Para qualçquerr lugar que se olhava estava cheio de pessoas famosas. Era como uma entrega de prêmio. Foi meio intimidante entrar ali.

-Ei bem vindos – disse um rapaz de beleza extraordinária. Parecia uma mulher, só era possível ver que era homem pela roupa que estava vestindo.

-Obrigada – disse Sakura sorrindo enquanto iam para uma mesa vazia.,

Eles comeram rápido e seguiram para a quadra. Eles queriam relaxar para entrar no pique do trabalho. Por fim o voley virou uma pelada só. Mais eles se divertiram. A noite chegou rapidamente e eles seguiram para dormir. Se despediram felizes e no dia seguinte iriam começar o trabalho.

Sakura seguiu para o seu quarto, ficou rolando na cama tentando dormir. Era claro que não ia conseguir então decidiu dar uma volta. Porém quando ela ia sair do quarto uma mão a segurou, ela gritou. Mais ninguém acordou.

-Calma sou eu – disse Gaara rindo.

-Não teve graça – disse Sakura emburrada

-Teve sim – o ruivo confessou e seguiu com ela para o elevador.

-sem sono? – perguntou Gaara para a menina, ele foi pro elevador justamente porque imaginou que ela fosse dar uma volta, assim como ele pretendia.

-Sim. – disse a menina e eles saíram pelo pátio e ficaram sentados num banco olhando o céu e as pessoas que passavam. Dois palhaços com pijamas rindo. Era calmo e agradável ao lado de Gaara. Era muito fácil estar ali, ficar ali com ele.

--

-Quer dizer que a loira de farmácia tinha um namorado e ainda dava em cima do Sasuquinho – dizia Karin sentada com sua roupa exageradamente curta;.

-Nós terminamos quando eu sai da banda – disse Ino com a cara emburrada. Desde aquele dia ela esteve assim, e veja bem ela não tem dado em cima do Sasuke. Foi chocante encontrar Gaara. Reencontrá-lo.

-Olha um casalzinho ali. Quem será? – perguntou Neji olhando duas pessoas abraçadas rindo.

Todos voltaram os olhos para olhar. Apesar de tudo ali era um lugar de famosos e os relacionamentos eram muito importantes.

E então eles viram uma cabeleira rosa e um pijama de coelhinhos e pantufa idem. Do lado um rapaz de calça flanelada sem camisa. Eles estavam rindo de alguma besteira. Sasuke sentiu o peito apertar.

-É a Sa...kura? – disse ino baixinho.

-Acho que os novos moradores eram eles, aquela bandinha – disse Karin desdenhando

-não fale isso deles – disse Shikamaru e saindo do carro e indo para o apartamento.

Sasuke ficou olhando a cena, os dois sequer viram que eles estavam chegando. Estavam numa longa limusine, o que seria mais interessante do que ver quem saia da limusine. Tsc . Sasuke estava pesando os prós e contras de ir lá. Seria errado? Seria ruim?

-Não faça isso – disse Neji conduzindo o rapaz para a entrada. Sasuke pensou e bem não deveria mesmo ir. Mais o que passou despercebido foi Hinata que fechava a mão com uma certa força. Quase cortando a pele frágil que tinha. Ino não perderia a pose. Seguiu para o elevador. "E desde quando você sorri tanto gaara? Desde quando você pode sorrir?"

--

-Acho melhor subir, já vai dar meia noite – disse Gaara ainda rindo das piada da Sakura

-Sim, amanhã acordaremos cedo – disse a menina animada para trabalhar. E levantou correndo e pulando. Gaara apenas sorria ao ver a menina. Era sempre assim, normal e fácil estar com ela.

-que bom que a gente se encontrou – disse gaara e Sakura virou para ele.

-O que disse gaa-chan? –perguntou a menina que ouviu algo saindo da boca dele.

-que você parece chapada – disse o rapaz para rir da cara de contrariada da menina.

-Idiota – disse a menina e eles foram para seus quartos.

Amanhã seria um novo dia. O inicio de uma nova vida na verdade. E o inicio da corrida para o lançamento do seu primeiro single.

--

Fim desse cap. Próximo cap altas emoções. Sasuke x Gaara! E a entrada de um novo personagem vai atrapalhar bastante as investidas de Sasuke. Quem será ele? E os preparativos para o primeiro show. Será que as coisas vão mudar na Devils agora que estão em outro nível?

Espero você no próximo cap.

OBS: Euzinha da Silva estou muito enrolada e meu tempo para escrever está muito mais muito pequeno. Eu realmente adoro escrever fics e fico extremamente feliz de que vocês leiam, e fico incomodada de não poder atualizar com maior freqüência. Só que entendam eu trabalho, faço faculdade, projeto de monografia, pratica jurídica, cuido de um grupo de tradução, estou estudando pra concurso publico e ainda tenho meu pai, meus amigos e namorado para cuidar. Desculpem mesmo as demoras. Sei que sempre peço desculpas, mais é que eu me importo com vocês. Mil perdões. Tentarei atualizar ACM os mais breve possível e essa Tb!

AngelZinha aka Angel Sakura


	4. Chapter 4

**O Julgamento...**

_Naruto não é meu, mas só pq eu não quero. E que isso fique claro ^.~_

**Gênero**: Romance, Drama, Comédia

**Casais**: Não definidos

**Resumo**: "Não importa aonde vamos... começa onde estamos." O que você faria por fama? Por dinheiro? Vale à pena fazer qualquer coisa? "Eu te disse fica comigo, mas ainda assim você me deixou." Não tente voltar atrás depois que você já se decidiu...

OBS: Não foi betada... terá erros. Seria bom ter um beta oficial ^^

Cap 4 – **O que é importante!?**

"_Para mim, definitivamente, eternamente, você será a pessoa mais importante. A que sempre estará em primeiro lugar." _

Sakura estava sentada na grama, sozinha e isolada dos outros. Enquanto eles estavam fazendo aulas de dança, ela deveria estar compondo as músicas para o lançamento deles. Teria que compor 6 músicas inéditas. Era difícil mais ela iria fazer seu melhor. Normalmente ela quem compunha as músicas e graças a isso seu trabalho foi reduzido pela metade, já que 6 músicas antigas do grupo seriam usadas para completar as 12 que integrariam o cd deles. Eles teriam que achar novos arranjos enquanto ela faria seu melhor compondo.

A garota que estava com um tapa-ouvido para não se distrair tentava o seu melhor. Ela escrevia, fazia melodias e depois rasgava tudo e jogava fora. Era algo divertido de se ver, algumas vezes ela salvava uma ou outra frase antes de descartar todo o trabalho que havia tido.

Algumas horas depois um certo grupo chegava com todo o glamour que poderiam ter, eram um exemplo para se seguir, porém Sakura sequer os ouviu chegar tamanha a sua concentração no seu trabalho.

"Se... um dia... talvez... pudéssemos esclarecer ... o que houve... entre nós."

-Hum, não, muito meloso e dramático – disse a menina antes de amassar e jogar mais um papel fora. Ela já havia conseguido escrever duas músicas animadas, uma música com letra que diz alguma coisa, e agora faltavam as baladas. 2 românticas e 1 romântica agitada.

-Música romântica definitivamente é meu fraco – disse Sakura suspirando. Ela não percebeu um olhar um tanto curioso em sua direção.

-Talvez se você se imaginar em um encontro romântico as idéias viessem – disse uma voz bem perto de seu ouvido. Sakura se virou na hora para olhar.

-Hum... pode ser que sim. Obrigada – disse sorrindo. Ela não percebeu exatamente quem era,só que era loiro e tinha uma mecha tampando um de seus olhos.

-Disponha – ele disse e seguiu em direção ao hotel. Ela acenou e logo voltou a pensar nas músicas. O loiro sentiu que seu ego havia sido um pouco machucado, normalmente as garotas que o olhavam permaneciam com seus olhos nele. E então um moreno ao vê-lo se aproximar resolver dar o golpe final no sue ego ferido.

-É tão legal quando você é ignorado Deidara – disse o rapaz

-Eu não fui ignorado Itachi – disse o loiro mexendo no cabelo tentando mostrar a maior dignidade possível.

-Sim, claro! – disse Itachi com um pequeno sorriso, ele se virou para olhar a menina e ela estava concentrada novamente. E se havia algo que para Itachi o fazia olhar para uma mulher mais uma vez era dedicação.

-Quem é ela? – perguntou o moreno para um cara de aparência estranha do seu lado.

-Não faço a menor idéia. Deve ser alguma novata tentando ser como nós – disse Kisame. E então o cortejo passou para um prédio especial. O grupo Akatsuki era o mais famoso atualmente. Faziam shows pelo mundo inteiro, sendo considerados os melhores. Seu rock pesado trazia letras profundas e que diziam respeito a todos. Por isso eram muito respeitados, mesmo que a conduta deles não combinassem bem com as causas que defendiam. Mais todos concordavam que o talento deles era absurdo.

...

-Olhem, consegui escrever uma balada!! – dizia Sakura feliz

-Que bom, sabemos que esse é seu fraco – disse Temari

-Quem manda não ser romântica – cutucou Sai que levou um cascudo da menina.

-Agora só faltam duas – disse Gaara fazendo cafuné na garota

-Sim, e nós aqui trabalhamos duro também. O Shino tem um certo problema em dançar – disse Tenten sorrindo para aquele que costumava estar calado no grupo

-O problema é basicamente que eu não gosto de dançar – disse Shino indiferente

-Não, o problema é que você **não** sabe dançar – disse Naruto

-Como se você tivesse sido muito melhor que eu – resmungou Shino e ficaram nessa de pegar no pé um do outro por algum tempo.

Sakura sorria sentindo os braços protetores de Gaara ao seu redor enquanto desciam para o jantar. Todos conversavam e decidiam as coisas, depois do jantar teriam uma reunião com Kakashi para lhe passar o que foi feito e ele passar o que conseguiu para a banda.

Eles estavam na mesa quando Temari perguntou algo que atraiu a atenção do grupo.

-Sakura você parece tão feliz o que foi? – perguntou a loira encarando os olhos verdes que estavam mais reluzentes que o normal. Tão brilhantes.

-Bem, é só que eu não achava que poderia ser tão feliz como estamos sendo. Acho que nem se eu tivesse conseguido um desejo eu teria pensado em pedir algo tão perfeito assim – disse a menina sorrindo. Era bom contar isso para eles. Ela queria partilhar como se sentia. O sorriso foi geral, inclusive de Shino que normalmente não demonstrava as emoções assim tão abertamente. Sakura pensou que seria bom, se assim como Gaara, Shino pudesse aprender a sorrir mais, ser mais aberto e permitir que eles entrassem mais profundamente em seu coração. Ela gostava dele, sinceramente gostava dele. De todos.

-Eu sei como é, eu também me sinto assim - disse Temari e todos começaram a afirmar a mesma coisa. Só que foram interrompidos por um loiro que agora falava com Sakura e havia surgido do nada ou talvez eles apenas não estivessem prestando atenção suficiente em nada mais que não fossem eles.

-E aí conseguiu compor? – perguntou um loiro atrapalhando o papo. Sakura se virou ainda com as mãos de Gaara na sua cintura para ver o que era e quem era.

-Sim, obrigada pela dica. – disse a menina sorrindo para o loiro que se sentiu um pouco constrangido pelo sorriso tão honesto que lhe fora oferecido. Ele não tinha pretensões puras, logo aquilo o incomodou... mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo ir embora.

-Eu sou Deidara, muito prazer – disse estendendo a mão.

-Eu sou Sakura, e essa aqui é a nossa banda, Gaara, Tenten, Naruto, Shino, Temari e o Sai. – disse a rósea apontando cada um de seus companheiros.

-Muito prazer – ele disse e todos responderam. Alguns já o reconhecia outros não, Sakura não percebeu mas nesse momento o resto da banda dele entrava e todos olhavam, e logo em seguida, quase juntos chegava a angels.

O grupo de Deidara passou por eles, Sakura sentiu um olhar intenso em sua direção, procurou quem era e descobriu que vinha de um moreno alto que parecia tão intenso quanto o olhar que tinha. Ela não desviou o olhar até que ele tivesse passado, ela não iria desviar mais por ego do que por outra coisa. Itachi sorriu, mais um bom motivo para ele prestar atenção naquela garota, ela era corajosa. Sakura não sabia porque mais achou aqueles olhos parecidos com alguém que ela conhecia. E conhecia bem...

A angels passou por eles e seguiu para uma mesa vazia. O silêncio que estava no local acabou sendo quebrado por Temari. A garota agora gargalhava ao ver a besteira que Naruto falou dessa vez.

Ele havia pedido um prato sem saber o que era e quando descobriu que o tal prato de nome difícil era lesma ele começou a praguejar, pois não tinha ramen. Logo o grupo todo ria. Naruto então levou um pouco do prato que ele tinha até a boca da Temari que corou mais aceitou o oferecimento. As pessoas não conseguiam tirar os olhos daquele grupo. Eles eram estranhamente interessantes. Cada um deles tinha algo que prendia a atenção. Gaara começou a cutucar a Sakura que ficou com raiva e deu uma cotovelada nele, Sasuke que estava olhando para eles não conseguiu segurar o sorriso que invadiu seu rosto pelo gesto violento da garota com o ruivo. Mas então a menina que havia acabado com seu prato sentou no colo do ruivo e começou a comer a comida dele. Tenten morria de rir da cena, e então Naruto fez a mesma coisa com Temari que ficou batendo no rapaz no seu colo. Sai olhou com claras intenções para Tenten ...

-Nem pense nisso ou eu vou te encher de porrada – disse a morena, mais Sai foi mais rápido e decidiu apenas roubar o prato dela.

-Ei, eu ainda estava comendo – resmungou ela pegando o prato do Shino que sorriu. Normalmente as pessoas tinham nojo dele por o acharem estranho.

-Desculpe Shino, mais o seu prato é meu – disse a menina atacando o yakisoba do rapaz. Gaara derrubou Sakura da cadeira quando ele foi pegar sobremesas pro pessoal. Sakura pediu duas é claro.

-Você tem quantas solitárias na barriga? – perguntou ele

-Eu tenho um apetite plenamente normal, e estou em fase de crescimento – disse a menina

-Só se for dos peitos – disse Temari se divertindo

-Ah, é pra ver se eu consigo superar os seus – disse a menina felina

-Dúvido muito que vá conseguir – disse Naruto enquanto ia pra sua cadeira, e escapou por pouco de um soco da loira vermelha.

-Vocês deveriam seguir o exemplo da Tenten, os seios pequenos e durinhos são os melhores – disse Sai

-Eu não sabia que você já tinha pegado neles pra saber que são durinhos – disse Tenten com raiva

-Não peguei... ainda – disse o moreno e a mesa começou a rir. Neji olhava e ouvia aquilo. Ele não gostava, aquelas garotas não deveriam estar ali. Elas definitivamente não deveriam estar ali sorrindo e se divertindo. Parecendo que elas estiveram sempre certas...

Hinata não conseguia comer, o ódio pulsava em todo o seu ser. Ela não conseguia entender o por que delas estarem ali. Ela não queria, porque elas sempre vinham perturbar cada coisa que ela fazia? Sempre se destacando e chamando a atenção. Deixando-a de lado. Deixando-a para trás. Ela tinha ficado realmente feliz quando decidiram que iriam sem elas, que fariam o que deveria ser feito. Que eles haviam escolhido ela ao invés delas. Mais agora... Tudo volta como uma reprise para me colocar no meu lugar. Eu as odeio.

...

-É, uma aparição em um programa? – perguntou Sakura

-Sim, como eu expliquei, infelizmente poderemos levar só uma pessoa. Acredito que a Sakura seja a mais indicada. – Disse Kakashi, não contando que Sakura havia sido requisitada e a sugestão na verdade era uma ordem. Um pedido estranho, mais ele não iria desperdiçar essa chance. Faria essa banda acontecer, Kakashi não investia em coisas erradas.

-Eu não sei porque só eu. – resmungou a menina claramente revoltada. Kakashi sorriu... Esse sim era um bom grupo. Quando ele viu o pessoal mandando-a ir e ela dizendo por todos para irem todos como brinde o empresário não pode deixar de confirmar a veracidade de suas palavras. Ele tinha razão.

-Então decidido, amanhã Sakura o carro te pega as 9 da manhã. O programa é ao vivo. Então esteja preparada para qualquer coisa. O resto da equipe fará a melodias das músicas compostas pela Sakura. Se tudo correr nos conformes daqui 3 semanas conseguimos lançar vocês. – Todos comemoraram. Claro, para eles era a realização de um sonho. Um merecido sonho.

...

Sakura seguia para o local aonde seria a gravação do programa. Ela ainda estava um pouco revoltada por ter que ir sozinha. Ela queria que o grupo fosse conhecido e não ela. Todos juntos sempre. Apesar de todos terem dado força para ela ir, ainda estava ali aquele sentimento incomodo.

Quando entrou no seu camarim se arrumou rapidamente. Ela seria uma das primeiras atrações. Esquentaria as coisas para o convidado principal. Pensando nisso Sakura não sabia quem seria o principal. Um rapaz a levou para o palco quase no momento em que era anunciada a sua pessoa. Ela sentiu um friozinho na barriga mais foi fundo. Entrou sorrindo e sua roupa logo se contrastou com o casal de apresentadores.

Sakura estava com uma saia de colegial e um top preto. Meia calça arrastão, botas , cabelos soltou e correntes que davam um ar agressivo àquela aparência doce que tinha.

-Olá, seja bem vinda – disse a mulher que estava em um terninho azul combinando com o de parceiro.

-Obrigada – disse Sakura sorrindo e sentando aonde lhe indicavam.

-Estamos sabendo que uma nova banda está chegando para botar as coisas quentes. Isso confere? – perguntou o apresentador.

-Você está bem informado. Comprar informações é crime heim – disse Sakura sorrindo e toda a platéia riu.

-Se eu não for pego tudo bem – disse o apresentador piscando.

-Ah, isso muda a coisa toda – disse Sakura sorrindo ainda.

-Fale um pouquinho da sua banda Sakura – pediu a apresentadora

-Nós somos um grupo de amigos e que queremos ficar ricos e já que a loteria não deu certo estamos tentando a música. – disse Sakura arrancando mais risos do público e mesmo sem saber de um pessoal que estava atrás das cortinas.

-Não pensou em jogar futebol? – perguntou o apresentador que estava claramente se divertindo com tudo.

-Não ia dar certo, eu sou péssima esportista. Eu não sei perder – disse Sakura fazendo até mesmo os apresentadores rirem.

-Que tipo de música vocês tocam?

-Um pouco de tudo, porém nossa música tem um, apelo mais puxado para o rock – disse a menina

-Imaginei – disse o apresentador olhando para as roupas da Sakura

-Pois é, era uma dica e tanto – disse Sakura e novamente todos riram.

-Vocês vão pegar um concorrência e tanto. Vão bater de frente com a banda de grande sucesso o Angels – disse a apresentadora um pouco mais séria.

-Eu acho que não. Somos tão bons que nem existe concorrência – disse Sakura sorrindo brincalhona.

-Ohhhhhh, acho que com essa afirmativa você perdeu alguns fãs e se eu fosse você olhava para os dois lados antes de atravessar as ruas – disse o apresentador rindo

-Ah que isso, quando ouvirem a minha banda vocês vão entender o que eu disse. – respondeu a menina. Nesse momento uma pessoa entrou no palco por conta própria pegando os apresentadores de surpresa. Sakura percebendo isso decidiu intervir.

-Olá, bem vindo ao programa. Quer se sentar? – perguntou a menina se passando por anfitriã fazendo todos rirem. Inclusive os apresentadores.

-Seja bem vindo Itachi – disse o apresentador. Fôra difícil conseguir que ele fosse no programa e na véspera ele havia feito uma requisição urgente e secreta. Ele queria essa garota aqui.

-Olá- ele cumprimentou e os gritos histéricos começaram.

-Ei isso é injusto. Vocês só gritaram assim pra ele porque é gostoso. Fez mal pro meu ego – resmungou Sakura

-Não esqueça do sexy – disse Itachi do lado dela.

-E o pior é que não dá pra contestar e acabar com o seu ego – disse Sakura emburrada.

-Concordo – disse a apresentadora e recebeu a aprovação da platéia.

-Itachi é o vocalista do grupo mais famoso da nossa época a Akatsuki, e hoje é nosso convidado especial. – disse o apresentador

-Junto com Sakura a vocalista da banda Devils a próxima maior banda do universo – disse Sakura e Itachi sorriu.

-Por acreditar nisso é que nós vamos gravar uma múscia junta com as duas bandas – disse Itachi

-Confessa, você quer cantar comigo – disse Sakura sorrindo e eles estavam ignorando totalmente que estavam em um programa ao vivo e que todos estavam ouvindo.

-E se for? – perguntou ele encarando-a

-Eu ia falar que você está totalmente certo. Além de boa cantora sou muito gostosa – disse a menina rindo e arrancando gargalhadas de Itachi. Isso surpreendeu a todos, Itachi não era de demonstrar sentimentos ou de ser educado com alguém. Ele era reservado e não sorria. Aquela menina tinha um dom.

-Sakura já que você é tão boa dá uma palhinha pra gente – pediu a apresentadora desconfiando do excesso de confiança da menina que não havia gravado nada ainda. Se era tão boa porque demorou tanto pra se lançar.

-Claro, mais só se prometer convidar todo o meu grupo para uma apresentação. – disse Sakura

-Oh, ela está barganhando – disse o apresentador

-Espertinha – disse Itachi

-Aproveitando as oportunidades. E no mais na minha banda tem caras mais bonitos que o Itachi e mulheres mais gostosas que eu. Então vai explodir de audiência – disse a menina sorrindo.

-Fale-nos da sua banda – Pediu o apresentador surpreso porque ela havia conseguido tirar o foco do mundialmente famoso Itachi.

-Somos sete. Temos uma loira chamada Temari e uma morena chamada Tenten. Temos quatro homens, um loirinho o Naruto, Um ruivo Gaara e dois morenos o Shino e o Sai – disse a menina feliz por falar deles.

-Então dê uma palhinha que na próxima visita veremos se isso é verdade – disse a apresentadora.

Sakura se levantou e sorriu. Pediu um apoio e começou a cantar uma melodia. Era uma inesperada, mais ainda sendo a música que era a voz da menina era poderosa. Sakura decidida a não cantar nada delas não quis fazer propagandas dos outros e cantou seu hit favorito e arrancou risadas de todo mundo.

"Brilha brilha estrelinha .... brilha brilha...."

As pessoas riam e cantavam juntos.

-Sua voz é linda – disse a apresentadora limpando as lágrimas de tanto rir. A audiência estava lá em cima. Aquela garota vende e o jeito dela era inédito e surpreendente. Se fosse outra pessoa teria cantado uma música de Itachi para homenagea-lo.

Itachi estava se divertindo muito com a menina, ele estava certo. Ela era única.

-Infelizmente teremos de acabar essa primeira parte. Teremos mais Itachi mais tarde. Só que teremos que nos despedir da Sakura – todos reclamaram.

-Ela volta outro dia gente – prometeu o apresentador.

-Com certeza. Foi um prazer – disse Sakura e entrou o comercial.

-Você é ótima -disse o apresentador lhe oferecendo as mãos.

-Obrigada – ela disse sorrindo. Se despediu de todos e voltou para os bastidores. Quando estava indo para o seu camarim ela encontrou quem não queria.

-Ora ora quem eu vejo aqui – disse Neji encarado a menina.

-Ui, que roupa feia – resmungou Ino ao ver a menina

-Ai meu deus não acredito é a Angel me dá um autografo – disse Sakura e pegando-os de surpresa.

-er, Sakura- disse Sasuke sem entender

-Eu tinha um papel higiênico em algum lugar, ah eu usei pra limpar a bunda, o que é muito melhor que isso, então esquece. – disse a menina que fingiu procurar e desistiu. Atrás dela outra gargalhada.

-Essa foi excelente – disse Itachi

-Oh, obrigada. E sobre tudo inclusive o dueto. Mais eu escrevo a letra – disse Sakura ignorando o resto das pessoas ali.

-Desde quando são amigos? – perguntou Sasuke

-Acho que podemos escrever juntos. No meu ou no seu quarto? – perguntou Itachi sensualmente

-Opa, eu acho que a letra pode ser picante – disse Sakura sorrindo.

-Se depender de mim – disse Itachi e deixou as palavras no ar. Sasuke segurou o braço de Sakura fazendo-a olhar para ele.

-Como você o conhece intimamente? – perguntou ele agressivamente

-Como sempre meu irmãozinho é muito mal educado – disse Itachi soltando a menina

-Não se meta é entre eu e a Sakura – disse Sasuke

-Desculpe Sasuke mais eu e você na mesma frase acabou junto com eu e neji ou eu e Hinata. E isso fazem muitos anos. – disse a menina

-Quer voltar comigo? – perguntou Itachi

-Desculpa o gaa-chan vem me buscar – disse a menina.

-Que falta de sorte do Gaara de ter uma menina como você. Tão paqueradora –disse Ino e Karin começou a rir.

-Inveja? Se você quiser posso te ensinar como agradar um homem. Assim você não precisa se rebaixar publicamente por ele – disse apontando pro Sasuke. Ino ia pular em Sakura mais foi segurada por Shikamaru.

-Você sabe que eu não amarei outra pessoa além de você – disse sasuke sinceramente.

-Que pena então, vai ficar sozinho. Não que isso seja surpreendente em se tratando de vocês – disse a menina na hora que seu celular tocou.

-ops, tenho que ir. Mais boa sorte na apresentação... Vocês precisam, são um lixo – disse a menina e saiu rindo. Itachi ria abertamente.

-Eu não acredito que você está rindo assim – disse Karin para Itachi

- Ela é especial – e dizendo isso saiu de perto deles. Sem dizer mais nada. Só que mais tarde a apresentação da angels não foi boa e as ligações pediam para trazer de volta a Sakura. Era que ela interessante.

Sakura chegou em casa e recebeu diversos parabéns pelo caminho. Sal entrevista havia sido muito boa. Seu grupo estava em êxtase e até Kakashi elogiou a postura de Sakura. Tudo estava acontecendo. Eles estavam chegando lá. Eles...

_E então os anjos começaram a cair do céu._

------------- FIM

Er, desculpas? Estou atoladissima e por isso não tenho tido tempo para escrever. Então eis um cap aqui e as coisas mudam em breve terá tb.

Espero que gostem ^^ e quase todo mundo já está na história. Prestem atenção nas mentes insanas. As pessoas perdem a razão quando as coisas começam a desandar. Ah gente leiam a Sinfonia Agridoce da Bell^^ É a melhor fic 4 evah! Juno é excelente!

Gente respondo as reviewns no próximo cert n.n

E só pra avisar quase em férias ta^^


	5. Chapter 5

**O Julgamento...**

_Naruto não é meu! .-._

**Gênero**: Romance, Drama, Comédia

**Casais**: Não definidos

**Resumo**: "Não importa aonde vamos... começa onde estamos." O que você faria por fama? Por dinheiro? Vale à pena fazer qualquer coisa? "Eu te disse fica comigo, mas ainda assim você me deixou." Não tente voltar atrás depois que você já se decidiu...

OBS: Não foi betada... terá erros. Seria bom ter um beta oficial ^^

Cap 5 – **Meu Futuro... Meu Presente!**

Sakura estava pensando... Ela sabia que tinha que tomar certas decisões, decisões que poderiam prejudicar o grupo. Enquanto o suor escorria pela menina que corria com uma música no último volume ela repensou a noite passada.

**XxxxxxXxxxX**

Todos estavam sentados ao redor de uma mesa comendo petiscos e conversando e então Sakura disse algo que só ali ela pensou.

-Esse dueto, eu não quero no nosso primeiro cd- disse a menina, todos olharam para ela

-Por que não? Seria uma catapulta nas vendas – disse Sai.

-Exatamente por isso, ninguém iria querer nos conhecer, iriam querer apenas a música do dueto e mais ainda, em apresentações só iriam querer o dueto. Eu acho que prejudicaria nosso grupo no geral. – disse a menina virando o resto da bebida em seu copo.

Kakashi olhou para a garota, ele mesmo estava pesando as coisas que ela disse. É claro que seria uma grande ajuda o dueto, mais poderia apagar o grupo, talvez apenas Sakura se destacasse. Arriscado.

-A p-arte ruim é que você fará o dueto e não o grupo, então não seria trabalho do grupo. Complicado – disse Temari pensando nas coisas apenas agora. Todos pensavam e várias opiniões foram ditas. No geral a conclusão geral seria de que Sakura faria um dueto para o cd deles e não para a Devils. Kakashi achou legal a decisão em conjunto. Seria mais demorado mais ele decidiu apostar no grupo. E ao som de Gaara que tocava num violão uma música calma ele disse o que pensava.

-Não sei se é a decisão certa mais confiarei em vocês, Sakura você deve informar isso para Itachi. Cuidado com as palavras, artistas tendem a ser muito sensíveis. – e com isso ele se despediu saindo do quarto.

**XxxxxxXxxxX**

Era isso que preocupava Sakura, deixar claro que respeitava Itachi ao ponto que rejeitava a sua proposta e fazia uma nova. Claro que ele teria que esperar, mais ela tinha prioridades e ele não estava sequer perto de qualquer uma delas.

Ela limpou o suor e aumentou o ritmo para avançar pro final, queria exercitar o corpo e a mente. Ela sorriu enquanto o sol se tornava cada momento mais quente.

E então ela sente um corpo ao lado do dela, se vira para ver e tem que manter um pouco de esforço para não se surpreender ao ver Sasuke. Lembranças de um passado aonde eles sempre corriam juntos jorravam dos pensamentos de ambos. Era divertido ver Sasuke quase morrendo mais não desistindo de correr para não perder, era um lugar feliz quando acabavam de correr e ele tacava água nela e era um lugar seguro para estarem já que não se falavam enquanto corriam. Era como se naqueles poucos momentos eles estivessem no passado, quase como se nada tivesse mudado.

Sakura continuou no seu ritmo, Sasuke continuou ao seu lado e a corrida continuou. Os últimos 10 minutos de Sakura foram acompanhados por Sasuke, nenhum dos dois falou qualquer coisa. Era um mundo só deles, mais como todo conto de fadas existia um prazo. E esse ao ver de Sasuke era muito curto. Acabou antes mesmo que ele pudesse organizar seus pensamentos.

Ela alongou enquanto ele olhava para a mulher na sua frente. Ele respirava com dificuldade, mais não era pelo esforço... era pela visão dela. Dos contornos que o corpo dela ganhou e que a roupa suada permitia claramente ver, dos seios que cresceram e dos longos cabelos que colavam pelo corpo dela. Ele queria tanto tocá-la que doía. Ele nunca entendera o que era necessidade de alguém, até hoje. Sakura era seu futuro.

Sakura estava se sentindo incomoda com o olhar que parecia despi-la. Não apressaria seu ritual não mudaria nada. Era apenas o Sasuke. Aquele que ela amou e que sambou no seu coração. A pessoa que achava conhecer a vida toda e que preferiu escolher o sucesso do que ela, escolheu abandonar a amizade que tinham e que ela deveria se lembrar ela disse adeus. Sasuke era seu passado.

Ela terminou, sorriu para Sasuke e foi embora. Deu as costas para ele e seguiu em frente, tinha muitas coisas para fazer, tinha uma vida pra viver. Sasuke não deixou de olhar para ela. E deu um leve sorriso. Ela sorriu para ele, sinal que algo mudou, mesmo que ainda tenha sido bem pequena. Ele não iria desistir, ela era sua. Sempre seria, porque eram almas gêmeas.

**XxxXxxXxxXXxxx**

- Não acredito que estamos com tanta coisa já pronta. – disse Tenten se jogando no chão de tanto cansaço.

-Acho que o esforço em grupo dá resultados de verdade – disse Shino apoiado na parede. Tenten virou para ele e sorriu. Todos estavam trabalhando arduamente. Hoje a tarde eles iriam fazer o ensaio fotográfico para o cd então deveriam adiantar o máximo possível pela manhã.

-O negócio é o seguinte, quem quiser comer a hora é agora, temos uma hora pra comer, tomar banho e irmos pra sessão de fotos. Então agilizem – gritou Sakura levantando de onde estava caída.

-Da onde você tira tanto animo? Meu deus – reclamou Temari que se apoiava em Gaara para levantar.

-Eu tomo biotonico Fontoura – e todo mundo riu, foram para seus quartos, tomaram banho e desceram para o almoço. As pessoas não mais paravam para olhar quando entravam e muitos á os cumprimentavam. Sakura procurou por Itachi mais ele não estava, porém enquanto passava os olhos no local encontrou outras pessoas... Angels.

-Eles estão nos perseguindo só pode- reclamou Karin

-Claro que eles ficam espreitando você e logo sem eguida entram nos locais Karin, isso ao é nem um pouco imbecil de ser dito. Você está totalmente certa – disse Shikamaru enquanto soltava um bocejo. Karin ficou um pouco vermelha mais continuou reclamando. Sasuke apenas olhava para a mesa do outro grupo. Sakura continuava sempre ao lado do ruivo idiota e mal encarado. Sasuke não entendia o porque dela estar sempre ao lado dele. Era algum castigo?

A mesa deles ria, Ino notava as diferenças, ainda que Gaara fosse gentil, ele não tinha aquela doçura nos olhos, ele não a tocava como tocava aquela piriguete rosa.

-Ele confia nela – murmurou Ino e Shikamaru olhou para ela e concordou. Sim, era isso. Confiança.

-Parem de enrolar e vamos logo –disse Sai enquanto terminava seu prato. Ele via que Naruto planejava pedir uma nova rodada o que não daria tempo deles chegarem no estúdio para as fotos.

-É isso mesmo, devemos agilizar – disse Gaara que já se levantava a cadeira e puxava Sakura pelo rabo de cavalo -Vamos logo – terminou ele.

E todos foram terminando e saindo, animados com a perspectiva do dia.

**XxxXxxxXXX**

-Acho que devemos seguir um caminho de luz único – dizia o fotografo. – E eu tive uma super idéia quando soube do grupo e quando ouvi a música. Vocês são uns pecadinhos de tão bons. Então sete pecados.

-ADOREIIIIIII – gritou Naruto animado. E todos foram concordando. E com a ajuda do diretor escolheram os pecados, mais parecia que o diretor já tinha tudo em mente.

Sakura virou Luxúria, Gaara Ira, Temari Inveja, Naruto Gula, Shino Preguiça, Tenten Vaidade e Sai Avareza. Com isso em mente eles tiraram suas fotos.

As fotos foram sensuais, foram bem feitas, mostraram mais do que necessário e sensualizou a cada um deles. Sakura estava numa cama com flores de Sakura caindo sobre ela e seu cabelo espalhado, de lingerie e se podia ver dois rapazes em cada um dos seus pés. Gaara estava com as roupas rasgadas, suado e sangrando. A foto foi tirada numa área de terra no estilo clube da luta. Temari estava andando por uma rua e todas as pessoas olhavam para suas roupas chiques e caras. Naruto colocava chocolates na boca com um robe aberto de seda, um pouco do recheio caindo nele e ele lambendo. Shion estava sentado enquanto uma mulher beijava seu pescoço bocejando enquanto a mulher se esforçava. Tenten estava na frente de um espelho passando um batom enquanto conferia a maquiagem perfeita, com um colar extravagante. Por fim Sai estava numa sala com muitos pertences caros fechando a cortina para as pessoas na rua que passavam não pudessem ver.

O ensaio foi basicamente assim e durou até a madrugada para ficar de acordo com o que o diretor queria. Eles se acabaram, mais fizeram tudo o que o diretor pedia, até os mais insanos pedidos como Naruto colocar um monte de comida pelo corpo.

Quando chegaram na sua nova casa eles dormiam rapidamente.

**xxXxxx**

Sakura se preparava para correr quando Gaara veio ao seu encontro, já pronto para acompanhar a menina. Ela sorriu, eles costumavam fazer isso juntos. Correr, limpar a mente e depois ele a levaria para comer algo gorduroso o suficiente para ela querer correr de novo.

Eles se prepararam e seguiram para a porta, quando Sakura colocou o fone se alongou e se preparou para partir viu Sasuke apoiado na parede, já pronto para segui-la. Ela cumprimentou ele e seguiu, ele foi junto.

Sakura se sentia incomoda com Gaara de um lado e Sasuke do outro. Se Sasuke trazia seu passado, Gaara representava o presente.

Sasuke estava fervendo se raiva, ele estava esperando Sakura fazia um tempo e não esperava que aquele projeto de psicopata fosse com eles. Le pretendia chamar a rosada para comer algo após a corrida, é obvio que agora o plano deveria mudar.

Já Gaara estava se segurando pra não arrumar uma confusão com esse cara. Ele sabia da história dele e da Sakura, ela havia contado tudo para ele, ele conhecia o coração de Sakura e isso porque ela o ofereceu sinceramente sem segredos. E esse cara estar aqui agindo como se tivesse o direito de estar ao lado dela o fazia passar mal.

Eles correram por todo o caminho no ritmo que Sakura impunha, ninguém iria parar. Eles seguiram por uma hora até o ponto em que retornaram. Sakura se alongou, tirou os fones e sorriu novamente para Sasuke. Eles retribuiu e o momento passou.

Sakura olhou para Gaara e viu o que ele teria.

-O que você quer hoje? – disse o rapaz tirando a camisa

-Hum, que tal sorvete? – disse ela

-Não, muito cedo. Que tal pão? – disse ele

-Pão é tipo normal, fala sério. Que tal pizza? – disse ela se animando. –Se você arrumar a pizza okay. – disse o ruiva e eles seguiram conversando. Gaara sentiu um peso sair do seu coração que nem sabia que tinha. Ele passou as mãos pelas costas de Sakura e eles foram para o refeitório. Ele tinha as mãos possessivas nela, no corpo dela. Ele conhecia aquele corpo, o cheiro de suor, cheiro depois do banho, sabia que ela adora shampoo com cheiro de chiclete e óleo hidratante com cheiro de bebê. Ele conhecia os gostos, medos, alegrias e o que pensava naquela cabeça bizarra. Ele sabia e ainda assim queria ela perto. E então Gaara percebeu, ele a amava. Mais do que como amiga, mais do que qualquer coisa. Era ela. E ele sorriu quando ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Um encaixe perfeito.

Sasuke apertava as mãos, ele queria mais do que tudo espancar aquele ruivo, mais não era assim que iria alcançar Sakura. Ela adorava um injustiçado e era bem capaz que ela ficaria com raiva dele por bater naquele psicopata, mesmo que ele estivesse fazendo um favor ao mundo. Ele teria que ser esperto, ele teria que ser muito espero. E ele seria.

**XXxxXxX**

Temari estava trocando de roupa, ela iria descer para comer e adiantar algumas coisas na coreografia principal. Vestiu seu blusão e se deparou com Naruto no corredor. Eles foram para o refeitório juntos e depois seguiram para a sala de ensaio. Um olhar triste acompanhava preguiçosamente eles. Temari sorria enquanto o loiro fazia alguma piada qualquer.

Naruto tocava Temari como se fosse dele, e num movimento mais brunco eles acabaram caindo no chão. Naruto em cima de Temari. O moreno sentiu seu coração quebrar e algumas lágrimas caíram. Naruto lentamente tirou uma mecha de Temari que estava no seu rosto.

-Ela estava me impedindo de ver seus olhos – disse Naruto

O moreno não conseguia sair, lágrima caiam enquanto assistia a tortura. Temari sorriu para Naruto, fazia um tempo que os flertes casuais aconteciam entre eles. Tenten vivia brincando com eles, que eles iriam casar e infestar o mundo de miniaturas loiras. Naruto olhava intensamente para Temari.

-Você sabe que pra mim é a melhor d mundo nê? Vou esperar você me procurar – disse Naruto levantando e Temari empurrando ele enquanto levantava.

-Vai sonhando – disse a menina mais estava rindo.

O moreno que assistia saiu calmamente, sem medo de ser visto, ele sabia que naquele momento o mundo deles eram só os dois. Ele enxugou as lágrimas e continuou adiante.

-Eu gostaria de poder dizer que eu sempre te amei, mesmo quando você era apenas uma loira desajeitada e com um irmão problemático. Mais eu perdi minha chance – suspirou Shikamaru quando viu Ino passar seguiu a menina.

-Shikamaru você parece triste, o que houve? – perguntou Ino preocupada

-Nada que possa ser resolvido – disse Shikamaru. Ino parou e olhou para ele desesperada.

-Você não vai me abandonar nê? Você não vai me deixar ? – perguntou Ino apertando os braços de Shikamaru desesperada com a possibilidade

-Não Ino, eu te prometi naquele dia e eu vou cumprir a minha palavra – Ino soltou Shikamaru e suspirou.

-É verdade, você jurou que estaria comigo. Você me prometeu que estaria sempre comigo – disse a menina que começou a cantarolar. Ela sabia que independente de qualquer coisa Shikamaru ficaria com ela, porque eles tinham **aquilo **que ligava eles dois.

**Aquilo** mudou tudo!

**XxXxxxXxxxxx**

-Entã eu ganharia um local só meu, e o salário seria de 20 mil inicialmente? – perguntou uma voz

-Sim, eu investirei muito em você, você se tornará uma estrela. Você não precisa de todas essas pessoas te ofuscando. – disse um homem com voz arrogante

-Eu preciso pensar – disse a voz pensativa

-Tem até amanhã para decidir - disse o homem e desligou. Justamente quando alguém bate na porta do quarto.

-Sai estamos indo tomar café , você vai? – perguntou Shino. O moreno suspirou.

-Podem ir eu vou me preparar primeiro. – e com isso ele sentou no sofá apenas de toalha e pensando no que deveria fazer.

**XxxxxXxxXXx**

_Então, eis mais um cap. desculpe se ao ficar no nível dos anteriores. Estou revisando as fanfics, claro não estão perfeitas mais melhorando um pouquinho. Obrigada por me acompanharem! ^^ Sei que dei trabalho para vocês por tanto tempo off, mais vamos continuar juntos e espero que continuem comigo! E para a Nami que mandou uma msg de e-mail muito linda dizendo que era seu aniversário e que queria de presente apenas um capitulo desta fanfic é para você. Fiquei realmente tocada por minhas histórias serem tão importantes para alguém, que seu dia seja especial e feliz aniversário._

_;*****_


End file.
